Core 5: Administration and Management of the Center Overall Management In this proposal, PATH (www.path.org). an international, nonprofit health agency in Seattle, Washington, is designated as the prime recipient of the grant and the lead institution for overall management of the Center. Four of the five cores will also be managed by PATH, while Core 4 (training) will be centered at the University of Washington's (UW) Department of Global Health Program, also in Seattle. PATH is uniquely qualified to perform this role because of its 22-year history of innovative development and advancement of rapid diagnostics addressing clinical needs in LRS. Most of these projects involve partnerships with external entities, many of which bring their own intellectual property to the collaborations, similar to the work envisioned under the Center. Meanwhile, the organization provides access to a staff knowledgeable about the circumstances of LRS and links to multiple partners and sites in developing countries, both for training opportunities as well as field evaluation of diagnostic prototypes.